Eon Azul: Deberes
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Los pros y contras de "Aquellos creados por el Pokemon Alpha", desde el punto de vista de el Guardian Azul de Altomare. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por estar con ese alguien...?


**Eon Azul: Deberes**

¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho: "No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres"? Bueno, yo soy la razon por la que existe esa frase.

Lo siento, mi nombre es Latios, el segundo de los Pokemon Eon. Seguro que han escuchado historias de mi, a travez de los años, ya que

soy visto como un mito, una leyenda o algo así. En realidad, cuando uno piensa en un Pokemon Legendario se imagina a una criatura  
infinitamente poderosa que puede destruir a quien se le pase por enfrente, hacer y tener lo que le plazca.

Sin embargo eso no es del todo cierto. Tenemos nuestras limitaciones. La primera, cada uno tiene una tarea muy importante que no  
podemos descuidar. La mía es, junto a mi hermana menor, proteger una ciudad en medio del mar: Altomare. Lo importante no es la  
ciudad, ya que honestamente no me importan en lo mas minimo muchas de las personas que viven ahi. Hay un objeto del cual somos  
guardianes.

Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar. A lo largo de mi vida he visto muchas cosas, he "conocido" muchas personas y pokemon, he presenciado  
guerras, peleas y desastres, con 500 años de edad puedo decir que ya no hay nada que me sorprenda. Pero nada pudo haberme preparado para  
conocerla a ella.

Una mañana, sobrevolando las aguas cercanas a la ciudad, me encontre con una flota de pokemon tipo agua. Había Magikarp, Carvanha, Wailmer  
e incluso uno que otro Horsea, pero lo que llamo mi atencion fue un pequeño Feebas que forcejeaba al final de la flota, nadando entre las  
corrientes que provocaban los demas. En ese momento me quede mirando al horrendo pez sin saber la razon, ¿Qué tenía de especial esa  
cosa fea?

Finalmente no le dí importancia y me retiré. Desde entonces, cada día iba a esa parte del oceano, solo para ver que era de ella, porque  
ahora estaba seguro de que era una hembra. Kora era su nombre, de acuerdo a algunos pokemon que hablaban con ella. Muchas de  
las veces que la visitaba, era para verla con la misma flota de pokemon, tratando de nadar entre corrientes.

Un día decidi verla mas de cerca y me sumergí en el agua. No tengo problemas para nadar, pero me gusta más volar, ademas, si Arceus hubiera querido que nadara, me hubiera dado aletas y branquias.

En fín, yo solo la miraba desde abajo, hasta que de un momento a otro, dejo de luchar y se mantuvo flotando, mientras que los demas se  
marchaban. No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero salí a la superficie, mientras ella me daba la espalda.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" Le pregunte, sin embargo ella no se giró.

"Quería conocer a mi misterioso acosador" Respondió ella, aún sin verme. Acosador, ¿En eso me había convertido? Tal vez la diferencia entre "curiosidad" y "obsesion" es de algunos días, pero en realidad no se cuanto tiempo llevaba observandola. Hey, ustedes tambien perderían la noción del tiempo después de 500 años.

A partir de ese momento, cada día la visitaba. Ya no la miraba solamente, ahora hablabamos. Era curioso, ya que después de un tiempo dejé de  
verla como aquel pez feo que no podía rebasar a la flota, ahora era un pokemon dulce y divertido, ya que ella intentaba las cosas mas  
ridiculas con solo tratar de hacerme reir, aunque sin exito, ya que no soy el tipo de pokemon que sonrie, o habla con otros pokemon. Pero ella  
ya arreglo una de esas cosas, ahora se le subieron los humos y se cree que puede corregir la otra.

Genial, ahora hago bromas de mal gusto como ella. En fín, una noche fui a buscarla, pero no la encontre. La busque hasta que el sol se levantó,  
pero no pude hayarla. Sentía como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo, mi garganta se cerró, mis ojos se mantenían abiertos y mi corazón se  
saltaba un latido de vez en cuando.

"No es algo temprano para jugar al escondite"

Esa voz fue como el sonido de un harpa: relajante y emotivo. Me giré dispuesto a hacerle saber lo frustrado y molesto que estaba en ese momento, sin embargo, no salió palabra alguna de boca cuando la miré.

Había cambiado de forma, creo que a esta transformación se le llama Evolución. Los pokemon sufren esta mutación en busca de lograr la forma mas perfecta posible de ellos mismos. Para nosotros, los creados por el Pokemon Alpha, no hace falta ese proceso, ya que nosotros somos seres perfectos. Ahora Kora parecía la cola de algún pokemon... eso no suena bien, mas bien era como una fina hebra de cabello, las escamas en su cola eran de colores azul y rojo, y resplandecían cuando los rayos del sol las tocaban. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo hipnotico, un par de antenas de color rojo se asomaban por su cabeza, acompañadas por mechones del mismo tinte.

Realmente desconocía esa sensación. Lo único que atiné a pensar correctamente fue...

"Te... te vez bien"

Después de eso noté un gran cambio en Kora: ahora era mas veloz y lideraba la flota, ya no era el ultimo pez. Pasaba el tiempo y yo la seguía visitando, al mismo tiempo que cumplía mis obligaciones como guardian de Altomare. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaba experimentando esa sensación que los humanos llaman... cariño.

Sin embargo... Una noche, después de una larga platica con Kora. Estaba dispuesto a retirarme cuando.

"Latios... ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?" Esta pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Había olvidado que ella no tenía idea de quien era yo.

No sabía a que me dedicaba ni mis obligaciones.

"No puedo" Respondí a secas. Entre menos explicaciones, mejor.

"¿No me quieres?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ella me importa, ¿No es eso suficiente? Tal vez la quiero, tal vez desee con toda mi alma estar con ella y nunca separarnos, tal vez lo daría todo por cumplir ese deseo.

Pero esta la segunda limitación de aquellos creados por el Pokemon Alpha: No podemos interferir en las vidas de los pokemon ordinarios, no podemos mezclarnos con ellos y sobre todo, no se nos permite tener vinculo alguno con ellos. Ya he fallado a mis deberes, no puedo hacerlo todavía más.

"No" Fue lo que respondí antes de levitar y prepararme para volar. Sin embargo, Kora comenzó a chapotear, y algo la sumergió en el agua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me sumergí en el agua desesperado. Esas aguas estaban infestadas de Sharpedo, Gyarados y Tentacruel, cualquier cosa podría hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, antes de ir mas profundo, algo se enredó a mi cuello y me obligó a salir. Kora se aferraba a mi como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Me descubrieron, soy un pesimo mentiroso.

"...Te quiero..." Le susurré antes de depositarla en el agua suavemente y escapar de ahi.

Por mis deberes renucie a ella, por mi puesto dejé de verla, y por un lugar entre las creaturas mas poderosas del mundo abandoné al único ser que ha logrado hacerme ver el mundo de un modo distinto.

Mucho tiempo después, sobrevolando los mismos mares, vi una flotilla de pokemon acuaticos, y de nuevo ubiqué a un Feebas resagadoal final, sin embargo, esta vez llegó un Milotic y con un movimiento de su cola, lo impulsó al frente. Aquel Milotic subió sus ojos al cielo yme ubicó.

No hice más sino sonreir...

**N/A: Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo una historia en la que el protagonista es un Pokemon. Diganme que les pareció.**


End file.
